


Snowman

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Series: Dance 'Til You're Dead [4]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: (because this is my AU and I can make them cute), (only a little though), Alternate Universe - No Gods, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Club AU, England (Country), F/M, Fluffy, Jonathan Coulton references, Wednesday Addams mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened during a cold winter in Fleetwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is still a thing! Sorry for the delay, I've had college and stuff.
> 
> I went with literally the most obvious name for Baph, and I'm not even ashamed. Also, I brought Jonathan Coulton into this because I've been obsessing over the song 'Nobody Loves You Like Me' and it seems like a song these two would sing together without irony.
> 
> Enjoy!

It happened during a cold winter in Fleetwood, in her seventh year staying at the Rossall School. She’d been making a snowman during a recess, crimson mittens stark against the white of the frozen fellow. As always, she was alone, the other children ignoring the quiet, stoic girl in favor of louder, more excitable friends. She’d just placed the twig on the right side and was slipping off her mitten to give to him, when a yell burst into her ears like a gunshot.

“LET GO OF MY SUNGLASSES, YOU JACKASS!”

Marian turned sharply to see a boy in a worn leather jacket trying to snatch away his sunglasses from another boy with a hyena’s crooked smile and eyes that glimmered in sadistic glee. She recognized the latter as an abuser of animals (especially neighborhood dogs) and a brutal figure in the halls of the school. Normally, fear would consume her and she’d turn away, hoping for the best for the victim. But with this boy, she felt a rush of bravery strike her in the heart, and she strode boldly to the scene.

The bully turned his head sharply, his crooked grin widening as he grabbed Marian by her collar, hoisting her up. “What’s up, Wednesday Addams.” he growled, surprisingly sharp nails digging into her skin and drawing blood. Pain shot through her nerves to her skull, and if you looked closely, you could see the barest hint of a wince in the pallid features. But her eyes bored into the bully’s head, unblinking, unafraid and almost bright red.

After seeing no reaction in the girl, the beast of a kid huffed and tossed her onto the snow, turning back to the boy in the leather jacket. Suddenly, there came the bellowing yell of a teacher, who snatched the bully by his ear and dragged him away. Marian got up as soon as the boy was gone, crimson blood having stained her sky blue jacket and the snow where her neck had lain, and made her way to the boy in the leather jacket, picking up the sunglasses off the ground and brushing the snow away from the lenses. “Are you alright?” she asked him, slipping the glasses onto his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” he murmured, standing and dusting the snow off his shoulder (showing that he was slightly taller than her), trying to go back to looking tough despite having been on the edge of tears a few seconds before. “..did you know that the teacher was coming?”

“Not a bit. I was thinking that you might have run away while he was dealing with me.”

“I don’t run away from a fight!” the boy barked, swiping a little at his eyes to wipe away the remains of unshed tears. He cleared his throat and muttered a ‘thank you’ to her, tugging his jacket tighter around him, a blush tinting his skin the tiniest bit when she smiled and told him that it had been no trouble.

She turned to walk back to her snowman then, boots making a gentle crunch in the deep snow. As she moved though, she heard another set just behind her, slightly louder. It took her three or four steps to turn around to find the boy following her. “..what on Earth are you doing?”

The boy shrugged. “My mom said that when someone helps me, I owe them. So I gotta do something for you until my debt’s been cleared.”

“..that makes no sense.”

“Life doesn’t make sense.”

Marian thought over that statement for a moment, then shrugged and smiled a little. “You’ll be freed of debt if you help me build my snowman.”

As they strode back to where she’d been, he introduced himself as Andrew and thanked her again for her help, promising that he’d be out of her hair once his ‘debt’ was paid, but until then, he was ‘devoted to her, body and soul’ (he explained later, in a flurry of laughter, that he’d found that line in an old film).

It had been years since then, Marian observed, swiping dark paint in a bar across her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She’d joined a world of bright lights and loud people since then, a world where teenagers took on the names of gods and parties as though they truly were their namesakes. She’d become friends with a girl named after Satan for God’s sake (no joke intended). She’d gotten her schooling and moved to somewhere new, changed almost her entire life. However, one figure had somehow stayed a constant.

“You almost ready, Princess?” a low, growly voice echoed from her room’s entrance. Her eyes flickered to look at Andrew, dressed all in black just like her, a glow seeming to emanate from inside of him like an odd jack o’ lantern, teeth in a sharp toothed grin. He’d changed so much from when they were younger, becoming cocky and sarcastic and filling in a bit more to his formerly gaunt frame. The only things that hadn't changed were those damn glasses, and the fact that he wouldn't leave her be. Not that she minded anymore.

A smile spread across her lips and she rose, the silk and velvet of her dress brushing the ground as she walked along the hardwood, pressing her lips to his in a chaste greeting kiss. “Still devoted to me?” she inquired.

“Body and soul.” he chuckled, deep and bassy, a perfect companion to her own low, melodic laugh. They walked together to the door, where he bowed deeply and dramatically. “After you, Morrigan.”

“My thanks unto you, Baphomet.” she murmured, and they laughed again as they stepped into the cool night air on their way to the Pantheon, singing some song they’d found and adored, in perfect unison.

**_“Air in my lungs, a cough and a wheeze_  
** **_Holes in the bellows and blood on the keys_**  
**_You move along, there's nothing to see_**  
**_Nobody loves you like me..”_**


End file.
